1. Field of the Invention
Body protectors, particularly an articulated shock absorbing vest for use in the equestrian sports. The vest is characterized by its ability to absorb impact without interfering with movement of the equestrian rider's arms and torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CHEN U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,913 PA0 COX U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,295 PA0 SNEDEKER U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,728 PA0 NEUHALFEN U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,156 PA0 VINAI U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,335 PA0 WIDDER U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,453 PA0 GRILLOT et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,724 PA0 RAYFIELD et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,769 PA0 KOHN U.S. Pat. No. 4,568, 585 PA0 SCHNEIDER U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,384 PA0 LASSITER et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,522 PA0 DASTIN et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,238 PA0 BERKOVITZ U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,467